Search Parties and Cellars
by Letty Merrylegs
Summary: Merry is having a very bad day and wonders off it to a disused part of the Brandy Hall with out telling anyone and finds himself in a very sticky situation
1. Just not my day

Search Parties and Cellars

Sadly the people in this story aren't mine there Tolkein's  
  
Chapter one: just not my day  
  
Merry flopped back down in to the chair his attempts to chat Pippin's eye had been useless everyone was ignoring him in the hot room even his best friend. Being ignored did some times have its advantages like when one needed to steal food or sneak out of the room unnoticed, but today was not one of those times. Merry craved to either have Hobbit Company or not know anyone was home but him.  
  
Deciding that no one would miss him if he left the room Merry got up and made for the door then looked about, half hoping some one would see him, then he quietly slipped out ._No one did see me going_ Merry thought as he began to wonder the long corridors of the Brandy Hall, he knew them well and wondered them often. After a while he began to tire of the passages but Merry as usual simply allowed his feet to take him round all the ways he always went.  
  
Before long Merry found himself out side his bedroom door he considered entering for a moment _its not like there's much else to do _he thought as reached for the door handle _but then again I would like to go some where I don't normally go he_ continued to ponder the subject of whether or not to go in to his bed room and eventually concluded that it was too early in the day for him to flop on his bed and get lost in thoughts of random things, the cellar was much more appealing anyway, there was a room that he never went in and he couldn't for the life of him remember why so he set off down in to the cellar.  
  
There where several flights of stairs between Merry's bed room and the room in the cellar that he never went in this annoyed him very much I'll never get back up all those stairs he thought flapping his hand a little and banging it on the wall "I hate those stairs" he exclaimed "I hate all stairs for that mater" his voice dropped to a mutter now he pushed open the heavy door and entered the old room  
  
Merry looked round taking in the dusty contents of the disused room a couple of old chairs an old pare of moth eaten curtains that had hung in Merry's bedroom three years ago when he was 16 and a pile of crates with some sheets over the top of them  
  
He took a step further in to the room and the door slammed shut there was a clicking noise that reminded Merry why it was that he never went in to that room the door only opened from one side, nothing important was kept in the room because last year someone got locked in how could he have forgotten. This just wasn't his day this morning he had walked in to the wall then everyone ignored him and now this, it would be ages before anyone noticed he was gone and noone would think to look down here. great just great


	2. Tea time

(Takes place in the year 1401 so Merry is 19 Pippin 11 and Frodo 35)

Clearly I'm not Tolkien and do not own all these wonderful caterers for if I did id be long dead

Chapter two: Tea time

"I don't care what you think it's true right Merry" Pippin said angrily spinning round to look for his cousin but when his eyes fell upon the chair that Merry had been sat there was a distinct lack of Merry. Pippin's eyes searched all around the room, no Merry. He turned back to Pervinca, "Where is Merry ?" he asked

"He's most likely to be off sulking some where, you know Merry" Pervinca replied

"Yes I do know Merry a lot better than you apparently I'd know if he was sulking I always know" Pippin stuck his tongue out at his sister he did always know Merry would tell him if some thing was up

"Where is he now then?" Pervinca demanded

"I don't know" Pippin mumbled so quietly that almost only he could here it

"Speak up Pippin I can hardly here you" Pervinca was enjoying this he cold tell

"I said I don't know"

"But I thought you always knew"

"I do"

"Then where is he now"

"He's over there but he's doing a special dance so only I can see him"

"Is not"

"Is too"

This was the stage of the argument where some one would normally say shut up both of you but seen as no one did Pippin and Pervinca carried on arguing for half an hour until it was tea time

Pippin expected to find Merry there it was one of his favourite males of the day he only ever missed it if he was ill but pippins thoughts soon moved on to other things when a plate of the yummiest food any hobbit lad could wish for was put down in front of him followed by a large bowl of custard, so understandably it was quite a long time before Pippin could possibly think of his absent older cousin again and when he did, he remembered about the lack of Merry and went to ask Esmeralda about it he was distracted once again by Frodo telling him the tale of when he had first moved in to Bag End

From the noise his stomach was making Merry could guess that just about now tea was being saved some where above his head "Curses" he muttered to him self which as any one who knew him well meant he wanted to swear but has just a couple of days ago had some form of telling off for doing so he wasn't going to now even though a fly was buzzing round his head in the most annoying way "must you do that" he asked the fly

"Buzz" it replied witch Merry guessed meant something like "yes I must"

"It's rather annoying" he said to the fly

"Buzz" The fly said agene witch Merry assumed to mean "I know I'm doing it on purpose"

"You have to be the most irritating fly I've ever met" to this the fly made no reply and Merry could have sworn it just looked at him and raised an eye brow but he wasn't sure if fly's had eye brows but if they did this one was defiantly raising it at him

"What's your name anyway" he asked the fly

"Buzz" it replied which Merry took to mean "Bob"


End file.
